Sempurna
by nta-unintended
Summary: Ini bukan mimpi. Pada akhirnya dia di sini. Ada di sini. Ketika kegelapan tak pernah menghasilkan apa-apa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali. The other love story from Sasusaku. Fluffy. OOC maybe. Enjoy.


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

"Sempurna"

The other Love story from Sasusaku.

Fluffy spesial for bumie407.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan." Sakura menunjuk langit yang seketika berubah menjadi abu-abu. Sinar matahari yang terhalang menjadikan suhu di siang kali ini berkurang.

"_Hn_."

Sasuke meneguk _Ocha_-nya yang tinggal separuh. Nampan berisi teh dan kue kering yang tadinya berada di antara mereka digeser ke belakang. Sakura tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri di samping Sasuke.

Duduk bersama di teras, di siang yang sejuk, dan dengan lengan yang saling bersentuhan.

"Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak bertemu? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan misi dan aku di rumah sakit." Kalau seperti ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melabuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Merasakan kenyamanan yang selalu ditawarkan kekasihnya walau tanpa kata.

"Kita butuh lebih banyak waktu seperti ini. Aku hanya masih merasa takut. Dan semua ini ternyata hanya mimpi." Jari mereka bertautan. Tangan Sasuke yang sedikit kasar—penuh dengan goresan luka, terasa pas dengan punya Sakura. Saling mengisi dalam genggaman yang saling menguatkan.

Tangan itu pernah tak tersentuh. Terasa jauh dari kenyataan. Tapi perasaan ini, sekarang nyata.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur meraih pinggang Sakura. Merengkuhnya. Memastikan itu adalah jawaban dari apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Pada akhirnya dia di sini.

Ada di sini.

Ketika kegelapan yang dia pilih tak pernah menghasilkan apa-apa dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali, Sasuke tak pernah mengira gadis ini masih ada untuknya.

Masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Masih berada dalam barisan orang yang menunggunya.

Memberikannya sesuatu yang asing bernama cinta. Setelah semua pengkhianatan dan ketidakpastian bagaimana bisa gadis ini tak pernah bergeming dari apa yang dia yakini?

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Sasuke." Dan Sakura, hanya Sakura, yang mengerti Sasuke walau dalam diam.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ketika gerimis turun, tirai air tipis yang kostan menjadi pemandangan di depan mereka. Aroma tanah yang bertabrakan dengan hujan terasa mendamaikan. Angin bertiup pelan—menggesek dedaunan yang tampak segar dengan warna hijaunya.

Hanya bersama Sakura dia bisa merasakan ketenangan seperti ini.

Karena Sasuke masih sering bermimpi buruk.

Tentang darah yang pekat, teriakan memilukan, kehilangan. Selalu berputar daln pusaran yang Sasuke tak pernah berujung.

Sekali waktu, dia terbangun dengan kehampaan, seolah dihempaskan secara paksa oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Masa lalu itu mengerikan.

"Sakura."

"_Hn_?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menyerah?" Sakura terkikik geli. Pertanyaan sensitif seperti itu tak disangka bisa keluar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Entahlah." Alis Sasuke bertaut. Ketika mata hitamnya yang pekat bertemu dengan _viridian_ Sakura, ada kilatan jahil yang membuat Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

"Mencintaimu? Tentu saja pernah." Tak peduli perubahan wajah Sasuke, Sakura kembali menyamankan diri pada posisinya yang semula, "Tapi tak pernah berhasil," lanjutnya.

Iya. Tak pernah berhasil. Tidak pada saat Naruto selalu berada di sisi Sakura. Itu bukan cinta. Sakura memahaminya. Bahkan saat ada _shinobi_ yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura yang terlintas hanya wajah Sasuke.

Saat itu Sakura merasa salah. Saat itu Sakura tak pernah tahu kenapa ada kisah mereka. Kenapa harus ada Sasuke mengisi lembar hidupnya. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, takdir bisa menyatukan mereka dari kepingan waktu yang berserakan.

Pada akhirnya bertemu. Setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, memutuskan untuk bersama.

Gelombang kelegaan yang menyerang Sasuke terasa meringankan hatinya. Ini semua hanya karena gadis yang sekarang ada didekapannya.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, lalu apa?

Tak akan ada lagi pembiaran. Dan tak ada waktu sesempurna seperti sekarang.

Ketika Sasuke diijinkan untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Kali ini dia harus memperjuangkan.

Demi malam-malam dingin yang terlewati sendiri.

Demi masa yang terlanjur sepi.

Semua itu tak akan terulang.

"Sakura… musim semi yang akan datang waktu yang tepat untuk berganti marga."

.

.

.

"Mana ada lamaran betuknya seperti itu? Kau sama sekali tidak romantis."

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja bersedia, Sasuke-kun!"

Fin

A/N : Gombal tapi aku suka. Nulis di tengah WB itu tantangan. Semoga drabble ini pembuka jalan . Yey!


End file.
